Danny Fenton Musical Christmas Special
by Kathryn 99
Summary: What if Danny,Sam, and Tucker had to act out in a christmas musical with other unexpected students? Can they pull it off or will they crash and burn in front of the world? please read and review!
1. CH1 The Begining

Hey, umm this is the first story from Danny phantom I am righting soo I hope you enjoy!

- Kathryn

" Danny, it's time to wake up dear." Maddie, Danny's mom, patiently said while slightly shaking him. When he didn't answer she shook him with some force, he groaned and mumbled something nobody could understand. He flipped over onto his left side, facing away from his mother, pulled his covers over his head and went back to sleep. When he did that it pushed Maddie over the edge and her patience flew right out the window. She stood, ripped the blankets off him, threw them over her shoulder and they landed somewhere on the other side of the room. He took his pillow and covered his scrunched up body with it. Now she was furious, so she took his pillow off his body and started slapping him with it, while screaming, "Wake up now! Before I-…" Maddie heard the door being slightly knocked on and stopped what she was doing. " Come in." she said sweetly.

Jazz then slowly opened the door and said "Um, I'm leaving the bus is here." Maddie waited till she heard the front door shut before she took Danny by his legs and forcefully drug him out of bed. He plopped onto the ground and once again began speaking gibberish, but still didn't get up.

Maddie got up and walked to the kitchen. She grabbed a glass out of the cabinet and walked over to the fridge. She opened the door and poured water into the glass. After she closed the door she reached up to the freezer and took 4 ice cubes. She then walked back to his bedroom and knew there was 'no more miss nice girl', when he acts like this there is only one way to get what she wanted. Maddie stood tall filled with pride and said "Now Daniel Fenton are you really going to make me count?" Silence. " I really don't want to treat you like a little kid but…" Still silence. "One, two, don't make me count to three." And once again… Silence. "Three!" she said it really loud, then… 'SPLAT' the freezing cold water hits his bare skin; he jolted up off the floor and ran straight for the bathroom grabbing his clothes on the way out.

While he was in the bathroom drying him-self off and putting his usual white and red shirt and jeans on, he peered out the small window to only see white. SNOW was the first thing to hit his mind. He thought of all the fun he and his friends could have. Then he remembered SCHOOL. He buttoned his pants and ran for the door. While he was doing that Maddie packed his lunch and threw him his bag before he left the house.

At first, he stood and waited for the bus to come, but then realized he was going to be late because the bus already came. He started running down the street, dodging the cars coming towards him both ways. All of a sudden 'SWOOP', he slipped and fell. Black ice he thought, then seeing cars coming closer to him, not slowing down, he jumped up and was trying to be more careful.

When the school was in seeing view he heard the second bell ring which meant he was late. If he didn't hurry he would miss homeroom. He ran up to the doors, when he tried opening them they seemed to be locked. So he tried pressing the button to contact the office, but nobody was answering, so like any boy, he started kicking the door hoping they would open, and just as he was about to punch the glass door, the new music teacher, Miss Melody saw him and rushed over to help him. She opened the door and he hurried inside. "Thank you so much Miss…" Danny said but hesitated, because he couldn't recall her name.

"Melody. I am Miss Melody, the new music teacher." She simply stated.

"Oh, well thanks again for letting me in. I was running late because of missing my bus." He told her. She looked like she was going to say something back but the first period bell rang and he said, " Sorry, but I need to get going." Danny turned and walked into the main office. As the door was shutting, he turned back to check if he was being rude to her. But she didn't seem to care because she just waved and walked away, most likely to her classroom.

He then talked to an office aid and got his late pass. He turned and proceeded out the door and down the hallway to his locker. He then got his math books and binder and hurried to Mr. Smith's classroom.


	2. CH2 The Club?

Okay soo I got like one review… not so happy, I was hoping for more than that but thnx, umm I hope you enjoy chapter 2…

**~~Kat **

Danny walked into the classroom and handed his late slip to Mr. Smith. He sat down at his desk right in between Sam and Tucker. He leaned over to Sam as said, " Where are we?" She looked confused when he asked her that.

"What do you mean?" then he looked down at the test book and she realized what he meant, "Oh, umm page 381, and question 9." She felt horribly dumb at that point. Sam's face turned red after she answered him, she then looked down and continued working.

Danny leaned over to Tucker and whispered something, they both giggled. Sam looked over at them wanting to know what they were saying. She kept thinking, was it about her? Is it something she said? What was it? Then the phone interrupted her thinking; Mr. Smith took his time to answer the phone. Once on it he looked up at the three and mouthed, "come here". They came. He hung up the wall phone and said "Daniel Fenton, Samantha Manson, and Tucker Foley, you need to report to the music room, pronto." He said awkward words like that " Oh and bring your stuff, you won't be coming back today and I don't need it clogging my classroom."

Without saying anything they gathered their books and walked out into the hallway. " Umm, does any one know what that was about?" Tucker asked the two.

They both shook their heads. "Wait where is the music classroom?"

Sam said, " I know where it is but we should go to our lockers first, don't you think?" the boys then nodded. They walked down the hallway and opened each of their lockers and put their belongings away. Sam directed them to the classroom.

As they walked in they saw a circle of chairs and papers on each of them. Mrs. Melody greeted them, " Well, would you be Tucker Foley?" she pointed to the kid wearing a hat with loads of gadgets in his pockets he nodded. "That leaves me with Samantha Manson and Daniel Fenton, am I right?" she pointed to the others. " Have any seat in the circle please, since you're the first ones here you get first dibs."

They picked the three middle seats and sat down. Then they picked up the papers under the chair, the title read 'Mrs. Melody's Christmas Spectacular'. Sam, Danny, and Tucker looked very confused. Sam went up to Mrs. Melody and asked, " Umm, what is this?" with a very serious face.

" A Christmas Spectacular show that my students will be in." she said in a sweet voice.

"Well who are your students?" Sam asked curiously.

"You shall see very shortly." She said mysteriously. Sam turned and went to sit back down when… Paulina, Star, Dash, Kwan, and Valerie walk in. " Hello, you two must be Paulina Sanchez and Dash Baxter." She said pointing to the beautiful Hispanic and the blonde football player. " Okay so that leaves me with Star, Kwan, and Valerie." She then looked over at the Asian football player, the pretty cheerleader, and the girl who looked as if she was being forced here. " Welcome to music class, where at the end of the month you will be performing a HUGE concert." Sam, Danny, Tucker, and Valerie's mouths dropped. " So who would like to start with a part of any song first?" Star raised her hand and Mrs. Melody picked her. " You may start when you feel like."

Star said " Okay, this is one of my favorite songs, soo I hope you like it!"

I wouldn't wanna be anybody else, hey  
>You made me insecure, to me I wasn't good enough<br>But who are you to judge  
>When you're a diamond in the rough<p>

I'm sure you got some things  
>You'd like to change about yourself<br>But when it comes to me  
>I wouldn't want to be anybody else<p>

I'm no beauty queen, I'm just beautiful me  
>You got every right to a beautiful life, come on<p>

Who says, who says you're not perfect  
>Who says you're not worth it<br>Who says you're the only one that's hurting  
>Trust me that's the price of beauty<br>Who says you're not pretty  
>Who says you're not beautiful, who says?<p>

It's such a funny thing  
>How nothing's funny when it's you<br>You tell 'em what you mean  
>But they keep whitin' out the truth<p>

It's like the work of art  
>That never get to see the light<br>Keep you beneath the stars  
>Won't let you touch the sky<p>

I'm no beauty queen, I'm just beautiful me  
>You got every right to a beautiful life, come on<br>Who says, who says you're not perfect  
>Who says you're not worth it<br>Who says you're the only one that's hurting  
>Trust me that's the price of beauty<br>Who says you're not pretty  
>Who says you're not beautiful, who says?<p>

Who says you're not star potential  
>Who says you're not presidential<br>Who says you can't be in movies  
>Listen to me, listen to me<p>

Who says you don't pass the test  
>Who says you can't be the best<br>Who said, who said?  
>Would you tell me who said that, yeah<br>Who said

Who says, who says you're not perfect  
>Who says you're not worth it<br>Who says you're the only one that's hurting  
>Trust me that's the price of beauty<br>Who says you're not pretty  
>Who says you're not beautiful, who says?<p>

Who says you're not perfect  
>Who says you're not worth it<br>Who says you're the only one that's hurting  
>Trust me that's the price of beauty<br>Who says you're not pretty  
>Who says you're not beautiful, who says?<p>

[From: .]

" Whoop Whoop!" chanted Dash and Kwan

"That's my girl!" Paulina said. Sam, Danny, and Valerie didn't clap at all they were still shocked about having to be in this group. On the other hand, Tucker clapped and whooped with them.

"That was amazing Star. Okay as soon as you guys come in tomorrow head straight here, I have already talked to all your teachers in the first half of the day, you are now dismissed to lunch." Mrs. Melody told the class.

After the "populars" left, Sam went up to Mrs. Melody concerned about how they got in the group. Melody simply stated " Well, to be honest your parents contacted the school concerned about your extra curricular clubs. So they signed you guys up for my class." She wore a big smile on her face. " Now hurry up and get to lunch."

They walked out the door of the classroom and Valerie said " This is going to ruin my rep horrifyingly." She acted as if she were in a mood. Tucker tried cheering her up but she just shooed him away from her. Now it was only the three, heading to lunch, all extremely mad at their parents.

They got into the café and lined up for the same meal everyday, mystery meat. They paid for there "food" and sat down to eat. For the rest of the day they didn't say a word except when they got home.

Sam's House

"Mom, how could you sign me up for such a stupid club?" Sam asked furiously.

"Samantha dear, I want you to be able to express the talent you have." Her mother argued back.

"I don't sing!" Sam screamed "And don't call me that!"

"Come on Samantha, just try it, it will be fun."

"No it won't!"

"Well I am not taking you out of the club soo your going to have to deal with it." Her mother got the last word in; Sam went to her room and slammed the door.

Danny's House

" Mom" Danny complained

" Daniel, this will be fun, aren't your friends in it too?" Maddie said

" Just try it, if you don't like it I will switch you to the chess club"

"Well, then I guess I am screwed" he then walked away and up to his bedroom.

Valerie's House

"Daddy, I don't want to do this… its going to ruin my reputation, and there is only a bunch of dorky nerds in it."

"Valerie just try it, you have so much inter talent you got to show. I believe in you" Valerie knew she wasn't getting anything else out of her father, so she just went back to sobbing.

**Heyy guys I hope you liked that chapter… REVIEW please. I will try to add chapter three very soon THANX ~~ Kat**


	3. CH3 Practicing Duets

Okay this is chapter 3 soo enjoy… ~~Kat

The next morning, Sam, Danny, Tucker, and Valerie walked into Miss Melody's classroom and waited for the others to show up. "Good morning." She said to the kids.

" How about you guys start warming up, try these songs." She paired Danny and Sam together, and Valerie and Tucker together. Valerie made them go first.

"Okay, but this might not sound the best…" Danny tried to make up an excuse.

Oooooooooooo oooooo heeeyyy

If I should die before I wake  
>It's 'cause you took my breath away<br>Losing you is like living in a world with no air  
>Oh<p>

I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave  
>My heart won't move, it's incomplete<br>Wish there was a way that I can make you understand

But how do you expect me  
>to live alone with just me<br>'Cause my world revolves around you  
>It's so hard for me to breathe<p>

[Chorus:]  
>Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air<br>Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
>It's how I feel whenever you ain't there<br>It's no air, no air  
>Got me out here in the water so deep<br>Tell me how you gonna be without me  
>If you ain't here, I just can't breathe<br>It's no air, no air 

No air, air (noo)  
>No air, air (noo)<br>No air, air (noo)  
>No air, air<p>

I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew  
>Right off the ground to float to you<br>There's no gravity to hold me down for real

But somehow I'm still alive inside  
>You took my breath, but I survived<br>I don't know how, but I don't even care

But how (how) do you expect me (me)  
>to live alone with just me (oooooo)<br>'Cause my world revolves around you  
>It's so hard for me to breathe<p>

[Chorus]

No air, air  
>No air, air<br>No air, air  
>No air, air<br>No more  
>It's no air, no air<p>

[Chorus x2]

No air, air  
>No air, air<br>No air, air  
>No air, air<p>

[From: .]

Tucker and Valerie clapped. Sam and Danny bowed. Then the "populars" walked in. "Sadly you guys have to perform in front of them." Danny said.

"Fine, but you better be able to sing boy." Valerie threatened Tucker.

Well sometimes I go out by myself and I look across the water  
>And I think of all the things, what you're doing and in my head I paint a picture<p>

'Cause since I've come on home, well my body's been a mess  
>And I've missed your ginger hair and the way you like to dress<br>Won't you come on over, stop making a fool out of me  
>Why won't you come on over Valerie, Valerie. Valerie. Valerie.<p>

Did you have to go to jail? Put your house on up for sale? Did you get a good lawyer?  
>I hope you didn't catch a tan, I hope you find the right man who'll fix it for ya.<br>Are you shopping anywhere, changed the color of your hair, and are you busy?  
>And did you have to pay the fine, that you were dodging all the time, are you still dizzy?<p>

Well since I've come on home, well my body's been a mess.  
>And I've missed your ginger hair and the way you like to dress.<br>Won't you come on over, stop making a fool out of me  
>why won't you come on over Valerie, ..<p>

Well sometimes I go out by myself and I look across the water  
>And I think of all the things, what you're doing and in my head I paint a picture.<p>

Cause since I've come on home, well my body's been a mess  
>And I've missed your ginger hair and the way you like to dress<br>Won't you come on over, stop making a fool out of me  
>Why won't you come on over Valerie? .Valerie.<p>

Why don't you come on over? Valerie.

[From: .]

Surprisingly everyone clapped. They are a great singing couple Danny thought, but felt to awkward to say anything. "Okay so you did it, I am proud of you Tucker." Valerie said. He smiled so hugely it wasn't even funny. It was then time for Paulina and Dash to do their duet.

They Started…

Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor  
>Reachin' for the phone cause I can't fight it anymore<br>And I wonder if I ever cross your mind  
>For me it happens all the time<p>

It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you  
>now<br>Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need  
>you now<br>And I don't know how I can do without  
>I just need you now<p>

Another shot of whiskey can't stop looking at the door  
>Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before<br>And I wonder if I ever cross your mind  
>For me it happens all the time<p>

It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need  
>you now<br>Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need  
>you now<br>And I don't know how I can do without  
>I just need you now<p>

woah woaaah.  
>Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothin' at all<p>

It's a quarter after one I'm all alone and I need you  
>now<br>And I said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I  
>need you now<br>And I don't know how I can do without  
>I just need you now<p>

I just need you now  
>Ooo, baby, I need you now<p>

(From: .)

Once again, the "populars" whooped and clapped and hollered, but the "un-populars" did nothing, well besides Tucker. "Me next, me next!" Star shouted.

"Okay, you and Kwan may go." Miss Melody said.

They sung…

Oh, her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shinin'  
>Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her tryin'<br>She's so beautiful  
>And I tell her everyday<p>

Yeah, I know, I know when I compliment her, she won't believe me  
>And it's so, it's so sad to think that she don't see what I see<br>But every time she asks me do I look okay?  
>I say<p>

When I see your face  
>There's not a thing that I would change<br>'Cause you're amazing  
>Just the way you are<p>

And when you smile  
>The whole world stops and stares for awhile<br>'Cause girl, you're amazing  
>Just the way you are<p>

Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she'd let me  
>Her laugh her laugh, she hates but I think it's so sexy<br>She's so beautiful  
>And I tell her everyday<p>

Oh, you know, you know, you know I'd never ask you to change  
>If perfect's what you're searching for, then just stay the same<br>So don't even bother asking if you look okay  
>You know I'll say<p>

When I see your face  
>There's not a thing that I would change<br>'Cause you're amazing  
>Just the way you are<p>

And when you smile  
>The whole world stops and stares for awhile<br>'Cause girl, you're amazing  
>Just the way you are<p>

The way you are  
>The way you are<br>Girl, you're amazing  
>Just the way you are<p>

When I see your face  
>There's not a thing that I would change<br>'Cause you're amazing  
>Just the way you are<p>

And when you smile  
>The whole world stops and stares for awhile<br>'Cause girl, you're amazing  
>Just the way you are, yeah<p>

[| From: . |]

"Okay everyone you may have a break, go outside and get a drink meet back in 5 minutes." Miss Melody said. When it was Danny's turn to get a drink from the water fountain, Dash pushed him forward, the water got on his pants making look as if he wet himself. Then Dash yelled "Look everybody Fenton peed himself!" everyone laughed and pointed…

Thnx soo much hope you've enjoyed this chapter… I know there wasn't much talking but I had to get the duets over with soo review please… stay tuned for chapter four… ~~Kat 


	4. CH4 The Fight

NOTE TO READERS: Again I am terrible sorry for not enough talking/chatting/dialogue in ch 3. I hope you like this one… oh and don't forget to review! Plus check out my other stories, I am a very frequent updater; I upload Danny Phantom on Facebook almost every other day! Any ideas or helpful advice please comment or PM me… –Kathryn 99

Sam grabbed Danny's hand and ran into the classroom. She locked the door and walked up to Miss Melody, "Miss Melody, we kind of have a problem here." Sam turned and pointed to the boy with the soaked front.

"Oh poor Danny, you should go to the nurse immediately, you should have told me, and I would have written you a bathroom pass." Melody said.

"No, its not what you think, I mean Dash- did it, I mean, Sam a little help here." Danny said as Miss Melody pushed him out of the room with the nurses' pass.

" Miss Melody, Dash Baxter and Danny don't quite get along, So whenever Dash can he tries to humiliate Danny in front of the school, so a couple of minutes ago he pushed him into the water fountain and now it looks like Danny soiled himself." Sam explained.

"Okay, well I see that this is indeed a problem, I will write you, Danny, Dash, and Tucker a pass to go to the office and work this out, while we start to practice the first paragraph of the song, Okay?" Melody said even though she didn't want to hear a no. She handed her a pass for all four and proceeded out the door to get Tucker and Dash.

"Tucker, We need to now go to the principal because of the situation that just happened, go get Danny, while I get Dash." Sam said not happy at all because she rather get Danny and have Tucker get Dash, but it would be awkward for her to walk into the nurses office to get a boy who figuratively wet himself. Without questions Tucker went to get him, and Sam walked over to the 'populars'. "Dash, you got to come to the office with us now." No answer. "Dash, I mean it NOW!" still no answer. "DASH BAXTER GET OVER HERE NOW!"

Dash came walking up to Sam after he was finished talking to his friends or as every one else calls them, "the populars". "What do you want Goth girl?" He said with an attitude.

"Well because of you GENUIS prank, we all need to go to the office." Sam said sarcastically, " And my name is Sam, NOT Goth girl." She argued then said under her breath, "Moron."

"How do I know your not lying? You could just be trying to make me late for class." Dash argued back. Sam flipped up the four passes and pointed at why, and he knew he had lost with out saying another word. It was silent until they caught up with Danny and Tucker.

"Finally, I didn't think you were going to make it, I thought Dash refused to leave then you both got in trouble any ways." Tucker said.

"Instead of Tucker here, I had hope in you the whole time Sam. I knew you would beat Dash in an argument and end up here, in this office, with us…" Danny said getting off track.

"Umm, for one, she didn't win anything, for two, we didn't even get in an argument, and three, FENTON you're a retard!" Dash shouted.

"I disagree with that statement completely, We DID get in an argument, I DID win the argument, and Danny is NOT a retard!" Sam defended herself AND Danny.

"Okay fine GOTH GIRL and FENTON LOSER! Stop defending each other and just admit you like each other the same way! I am absolutely tired of hearing this all the time!" Dash finally blurted out.

"WE DO NOT LIKE EACH OTHER!" they both screamed. Tucker just sat there in the chair next to the vice principal, Mr. Lancer.

"OH, LORD OF THE FLIES! WILL YOU GUYS STOP IT?" Mr. lancer shouted and broke up the fight. "I have enough drama going on in the hallways, I don't need this."

All of them looked up at Mr. Lancer and acted as if in awe. They didn't know he was there, let along listening to all of it, Danny and Sam blushed when they caught each other's eye. "Okay make your way into my office NOW, in an orderly fashion and have a seat." Lancer directed them into the small room next to a janitor's closet. "Okay, so we have Dash Baxter, Tucker Foley, Daniel FENTON, and Samantha Manson." He said out loud as he wrote it on a piece of paper, "Samantha dear will you please tell me what happened between Fenton and Dash?" he acted nicely to her because he knew her parents had money.

"Well we were excused from class for a total of five minutes, we were all in line for a drink, when it was Danny's turn, Dash pushed Danny into the fountain, and then screamed "Look Fenton peed himself." She then replied.

"Well then, I guess we have to declare someone guilty, and the guilty person is… Fenton, just kidding it's both of them, Dash for pushing Daniel, and Daniel for yelling in my office. You both get detention, you are dismissed, now go back to class." Mr. Lancer said without anything changing his mind.

Danny, Sam, and Tucker walked down the hallway and back to music. They opened the door, handed their passes and proceeded to their seats. "Okay they are back now, get out your packets and turn to page two please." Miss Melody said. Everyone reached under their chairs and opened to the second page. The title read…

All I Want For Christmas Is You: Mariah Carey

"Okay I will play the song and we will learn the beginning today and the rest tomorrow. First I will let you guys listen to it then I want everyone to sing along with it." Miss Melody said as she turned the CD player on.

A couple minutes went by…

"Okay now it is your turn." Miss Melody said restarting it and turning towards the class. " Hit it!" She said.

**I don't want a lot for Christmas  
>There is just one thing I need<br>I don't care about the presents  
>Underneath the Christmas tree<strong>

**I just want you for my own  
>More than you could ever know<br>Make my wish come true  
>All I want for Christmas<br>Is you**

**I don't want a lot for Christmas  
>There is just one thing I need<br>And I don't care about the presents  
>Underneath the Christmas tree<strong>

**I don't need to hang my stocking  
>There upon the fireplace<br>Santa Claus won't make me happy  
>With a toy on Christmas Day<strong>

**I just want you for my own  
>More than you could ever know<br>Make my wish come true  
>All I want for Christmas is you<br>You baby**

**Oh I won't ask for much this Christmas  
>I won't even wish for snow<br>And I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
>Underneath the mistletoe…<strong>

"Class you are dismissed. See you all tomorrow and that was PERFECT! You all did Fabulous, come prepared tomorrow, and no more fights, Okay?" Miss Melody said.

The class replied, "Yes ma'am."

NOTE TO THE READERS: Okay review the chapter please and check out my other story! Very soon I will be up loading a NEW STORY, so far its VERY good, Okay TTYL! -Kathryn


End file.
